Como Perros y gatos
by mary021
Summary: Lily Luna Potter le ha declarado oficialmente la guerra a Scorpius Malfoy, su peor enemigo, por otro lado, su hermano Albus al haber terminado en la casa de las serpientes se vuelve el mejor amigo del rubio junto con su prima Rose. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá Lily cuando descubra que su hermano y prima lo han invitado a pasar las vacaciones en la casa. - Aquí tu no eres bien venido Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Como perros y gatos

Prefacio:

Lily Luna Potter estaba cada vez mas convencida de que su propia familia la odiaba. Mira que torturarla con la presencia del rubio Malfoy era mil veces peor que tener que estar castigada durante todo un año, por Merlín ¿Qué era lo que habia hecho ella como para merecerse tal castigo? sea lo que sea estaba arrepentida, lo juraba, pero no, nadie hacia caso a las suplicas de la pelirroja y por lo tanto la tortura aun no había terminado, aun así las vacaciones no serían tan malas pues habia convencido a su padre de que sí Albus podía invitar a un amigo ¿Por qué ella no podría tambien? Así que esperaba la llegada de su mejor amiga Alice Longbottom para la próxima semana, toda una semana sola para tener que soportar la presencia de Scorpius-me-creo-mucho-Malfoy,esa semana si que sería muy, pero muy larga y es que ¿Cómo no ser larga con la presencia de tu peor enemigo con quien practicamente habias declarado la guerra y con quien te llevabas como gato y perro? No lo sabía, pero esperaba poder averiguarlo pronto o le estallaría la cabeza durante esa semana.

Definitibamente esas serian unas largas, largas vacaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

La Broma

Lily se encontraba en su habitación mientras miraba un libro sobre la historia de Hogwarts. Estaba muy aburrida pero no correría el riego de toparse con Malfoy y crear una nueva pelea, en realidad no tenía ningun problema en pelearse con el, de alguna retorcida manera pelear con el le agradaba, el verdadero problema era su padre, la ultima vez que ella habia peleado con él rubio su padre los había descubierto y...

bueno, las cosas no habían terminado bien, es decir, ella no creía que terminar castigada acomodando todos los libros de la biblioteca familiar en orfden alfabetico junto con el chico Malfoy fuera un final victorioso, pero ¿qué se le podía hacer? El pasado es pasado... ¿A quien rayos engañaba? estaba furiosa y no lo negaría, es por eso que durante todo lo que restaba del día de ayer había estado planeando una broma en venganza contra Malfoy, el plan parecia perfecto.

Su madre los llamaría para bajar a desayunar, Malfoy llegaría de ultimo (como siempre) y justo en el momento en el que cruzara la puerta un enorme balde de pintura verde para teñirse el cabello caería en su cabeza dejandole su cabello completamente de color verde ya que la cubeta la habian inventado en la tienda de bromas y estaba hechizada para caer justo a la ultima o a la primera que cruzara la puerta, segun la persona que realizara la broma quisiera, claro que por eso seguramente se ganaría un buen castigo pero merecería la pena.

-Lily, es hora de bajar a desayunar.- Grito su madre desde la cocina. Sonrió inconsientemente, esa era la señal para iniciar el "plan venganza." Bajo corriendo escaleras abajo, esto sin duda alguna no se lo quería perder. Cruzo el pasillo y miro hacia enfrente, la mandibula se le callo...

Ahí estaba Malfoy en la sala caminando en rumbo a la cocina.

-¡ESPERA!- Gritó Lily. trantando de llamar la atención del rubio para que se detuviera y fuera el ultimo en entrar.

Al parecer había funcionado porque Scorpius se detuvo en seco y la miro.

-Potter, si quieres una cita tendras que esperar por ella porque esta noche no estoy disponible.- Dijo el con voz socarrona dando por terminada la conversación.

-¿Pero quien querría una cita contigo? Encerio creo que todas las chicas que llegaron a estar contigo tenían un problema cerebral- Respondío la pelirroja siguiendole el juego. Sí el queria guerra, guerra tendría. La cara de Malfoy formo una mueca pero rapidamente la cambio por una sonrisa burlona.

-Entonces seras la proxima descerebrada.- Contesto mientras le dedicaba una mirada de Sabes-que-soy-el-mejor.

-En tus sueños, inutil.

-Descerebrada

-Mimado

-Buena para nada...

Malfoy iba a seguir insultando pero justo en ese momento ambos tropezaron haciendo que el rubio callera encima de la pelirroja.

-¿Pero que rayos significa esto? Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas...


End file.
